


Loyalty

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Yandere!Ignis, but they both get older...obviously, clueless noctis, fuck it, kinda con in the end, kinda dub con I guess, kinda everything, noctis starts underage like ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: FFXV Kink-meme prompt:Ignis/Noct Yandere!Ignis. Ignis has a thing for Noct and doesn't want to share him with others. So he uses his position as advisor to control everyone and keep Noctis for himself. Can be dark/non/dub-con or no...Someone please quench my thirst for this kink!Devotion, passion, obsession, there wasn't a line in between neither of them. Not for him at least. All he wanted was to hide his emotions and control the object of his desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any glaring mistakes, also I'm old school Yandere, not the new hyped shit about I love you so much I want to kill you. But the old school when someone looked caring/sweet or acted in the same way but in reality were crazy, possessive and obsessive. Please keep that in mind.

Ignis could still pin point the exact moment he started to see Noctis differently. It was an evening after school, and the prince was struggling not to fall asleep while doing his homework. It was odd how Ignis mind wandered off to this kind of territory, but when he had nothing to do but watch the prince it was hard for him not to notice how Noctis was changing. Noctis was for sure taller, and his face wasn't as round anymore, a fine jaw line was showing as the babyfat left his body. The round, large eyes were turning sharper and his body now held an elegance that couldn't truly be done by anyone else but a member of the royal family. The way he moved was enticing, and his delicate features were more prominent, for Ignis. He had a boyish charm to him still, which made him feel so reachable, more so than he should.  
  
He realized then that he wasn't looking at a kid anymore, but a growing teenager that was only two years younger than him, something Ignis would often forget until now. Noctis was fourteen and soon fifteen in another month. The fact that he was different should be expected, that's just how it worked, it happened to Ignis too and Noctis loved pointing it out because it was so entertaining for the prince. Noctis specially used to giggle like the child he used to be when his voice started to crack. Now that it was Noctis' turn, he didn't look that amused.  
  
It took a few weeks of denial for Ignis to finally realize why these changes were affecting his perspective of Noctis, and once he came to the same conclusion over and over he couldn't fool himself anymore. Ignis thought of the prince as attractive, in every way possible. He was infatuated by him, and his feelings were growing quite quickly. He couldn't deny his dreams, and he couldn't deny the cold showers he was forced to take every morning. Not anymore, but the stigma his feelings brought were something out of his control.  
  
No control was unthinkable. No control was a weakness, a weakness he wasn't allowed to have, Ignis didn't have that luxury. He was to aid Noctis, not think of him underneath him as he did every night. He was supposed to be his pillar of support, not the man that was to take him and make a wreck out of him. But that's all that Ignis' hidden feelings were, that's all he could think of. The lack of control was crippling, it was distracting.  
  
Ignis however was not a fool, and his crippling control and frustration had a solution, a solution he didn't even know he had the strings to pull, until he did. The more time he spend with Noctis, the more power he had over his schedule, his free hours, his activities and his life, the easier his feelings were to control, as if having complete dominance over him, somehow made it easier to deal with the idea that he was never going to truly belong to him, that Ignis was doomed to always be in the background and not truly next to him.  
  
It was easy enough to do, really. No one suspected him, after all he was in charge of Noctis more so than his own father. It wasn't hard to have Noctis' schedule change here and there. No one really noticed it, and no one ever will because they trusted Ignis, and he was of course only thinking of what was best for the Prince. After school Noctis wasn't allowed to participate in after school activities because if Noctis was interested in anything, Ignis could just find a tutor for him and be there with him. If Noctis wanted to stay with friends after school, he couldn't do so because he had lectures to attend to, and homework to do, something Ignis supervised as well.  
  
Ignis controlled everything, from the moment the prince would wake up, to what he would eat and when, to when Noctis was taken to school and picked up. He picked what he would wear and what he owned, and even managed Noctis' own allowance from the king himself. If Noctis wanted to go shopping then he needed to be there with him, if Noctis wanted a new videogame then he had to beg Ignis because he really, really wanted it and he promised to try harder when he had to study and take as many extra classes as Ignis wanted to assign to him. It would be cruel of him to deny the prince a guilty pleasure here and there, but in return Noctis needed to do the same as well. Noctis couldn't argue about when he needed to be home, and he couldn't spend more time with Prompto after class anymore.  
  
It wasn't long before Ignis found new things to add to his authoritarian decisions, one that became a passion of his. Controlling Noctis' meals was easy enough, after all he had the perfection excuse at first. The prince wanted a dessert he could no longer have, and it eventually lead to Ignis cooking Noctis' dinner, breakfast and lunch. It was easier to manipulate when Ignis would express the king's concern for Noctis' diet. Honestly, Noctis was easy to undo as long as it concerned his father, something that Ignis didn't particularly liked, it left an odd flavor in his mouth.  
  
It just didn't settle well with Ignis how very overprotective the king was, it was Ignis job to protect and to watch over Noctis, there was truly no need for the king to do so. It didn't help that he couldn't control the burning jealousy that would spread through his veins whenever Noctis smiled at the king. The way his eyes would glow with happiness. Why did Noctis have to look at his father like that? And why did the king even looked the same way. He couldn't allow that, it was sickening that the king would look at his own son in that way. It was vile, and perverted.  
  
It only made sense that the next move would be for Noctis to have his own place, away from the palace. Overwhelming Noctis was what did the trick, telling him his father was in charge of all the extra classes, extra training, extra activities, it was all of his father's doing. Even if Noctis looked so tired and frustrated, he couldn't be mad at Ignis, after all he was only doing what his father asked of him.  
  
“I want my own place.” The topic came during dinner time. Noctis was poking at his chicken, and slowly pushing the vegetables out of the way.  
  
“I'm not sure that would be a good idea Noct.” Ignis said with fake concern, by now he was a master with his words and a perfectly good actor. But the satisfaction of once again getting his way, was hard to hide.  
  
“Why not? I think it would get my dad off my back. Maybe if I get him to trust me to live by myself, he'll stop smothering me.”  
  
Ignis went quiet then, pretending as if he was thinking over Noctis' request. The prince was staring at him, waiting for his answer, the hope in his eyes was hard to ignore and Ignis truly loved it.  
  
“Very well. I'll inform your father and make some arrangements. I know the condos near my own home have spare rooms at the moment. I'll ask about your future accommodations if your father agrees to this.”  
  
Noctis smiled from ear to ear, giving him a quick nod as a reply. That night he even ate his vegetables.  
  
The king was somewhat hard to convinced, but it only took Ignis concern for Noctis well being and also his future to bend the king's decision towards what he wanted. It was Noctis the one that wanted this after all, he was the one that needed the space and wanted to show his father that he could live by himself. It was all Noctis' way to show how much he has grown and the king was proud of him for sure and allowed for Ignis to make the living arrangements, something he had already done before Noctis even asked to move out. Ignis got a hug and a big thank you from Noctis, and he was so excited to finally have some freedom. As if.  
  
Noctis was a complete mess the moment he moved out. He didn't know how to do anything on his own. He had no knowledge of how to take care of himself, not even in the slightest. He didn't know how to cook, how to do dishes, how to do laundry and had no initiative to clean after himself. He had no idea why his bed wasn't made and his apartment wasn't clean after he came home from school, and Ignis let him be for a whole week. He would get calls from Noctis but he would make excuses, it was painful for him to be away from the prince for that long, but the reward that came after was delightful.  
  
Noctis didn't know what to do anymore, he wasn't sure how to fix anything and the sink was overflowing with water and he didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know where to get new clothes and his shampoo was all over and he couldn't find the same brand! He needed Ignis' help and he begged for it and promised to do whatever he wanted, but he needed to come help before his father came to visit otherwise he was going to be send back to the castle and he didn't want that, he truly didn't. He wanted to be in his own place. Ignis promised to help, but in return now he had to supervise the prince at home every day, to make sure he would learn how to take care of himself. Noctis agreed, and was so very thankful. Even if Ignis wasn't going to teach him anything and do everything for him, because if Noctis became independent then he would lose all of the self control he had been building over the years.  
  
But of course, someone was going to notice one day.  
  
“Don't you think you should cut him some slack?” Gladio was the one that started the conversation. Noctis was doing warp training, which gave the Ignis and Gladio some time alone.  
  
“Pardon?” Ignis narrowed his eyes, looking obviously offended.  
  
“He hardly has any time for himself, I don't remember the last time he was out of the palace or his apartment just for the sake of some fun. I know you are just looking out for him, but he has to spread out his wings one day. He gotta learn to be a man.” Gladio shrugged one of his shoulders. He didn't mean no harm with his words, but he was worried about Noctis.  
  
“I see, I suppose I am being too hard on him. I'll see what I can do, thank you.” Ignis swallowed the bitterness in his words, and gave his friend a small smile.  
  
Noctis' combat training was cut by half then, for the sake of the prince having some time to socialize and the freedom to 'spread his wings' as Gladio said. In reality Noctis was in his apartment studying about diplomacy and enjoying the new game Ignis got for him, a present for Noctis to enjoy in his free time. A present that kept him indoors and nowhere else.  
  
Ignis however couldn't deny the fact that his self-control was slowly slipping through the cracks. The cold showers were not enough anymore, his hand at night was hardly any help, and even the vast number of pictures he owned of the prince wasn't enough for his imagination. The wall which was decorated with different pictures of Noctis was one of his little treasures he kept hidden, along with the different items of clothing Noctis 'lost' once in a while and wouldn't turn up again.  
  
It was risky how his own desires were pushing him towards doing new things, like going to Noctis' apartment while he was at school. He would go in, and the security officer would smile, not suspecting him at all. He would go inside the apartment and straight to Noctis' room. The bed had the same scent as him, the unique smell Noctis' had, and Ignis found himself stroking himself and cleaning his seed on Noctis' pillow. He enjoyed doing that. He also enjoyed using Noctis' underwear to stroke his cock. He would use the soft fabric against the tip of his member, before stroking the length, slowly bring himself to the edge. Ignis made a point not to do Noctis' laundry until the prince wore those articles of clothing. Until Noctis was wearing the same underwear stained with his cum and the shirt that had been used to stroke his cock. Even after washing the sheets of Noctis' bed, he made sure to cum on his pillow, loving the idea of the prince sleeping with his face buried against his own mess.  
  
It was a thrill Ignis never had before, how far could he go? How much more he could do. The idea of was intoxicating, and the bulge I his pants was hard to control.  
  
The idea of implementing this to his cooking was so strong he didn't last much before doing it. The condoms filled with his cum were hidden away in his briefcase and were used when Noctis was taking a shower. A shower he was fully able to see with the hidden camera he installed there. The image was clear on his cellphone. He watched as the prince undressed himself and walked around before getting in the shower, and Ignis had a perfect view of everything. He kept cooking as he watched, using the new special ingredient only in Noctis' food. He hid the flavor well enough, or so he hoped. He wanted it to still be there, but he also didn't want the food to have an odd flavor.  
  
Noctis ate his meal without any complains. Every spoon full was chewed and swallowed and Ignis had to keep himself from staring and sit still, even if his pants were so tight they were uncomfortable. He was for sure, going to start doing this every day, and he did.  
  
Noctis was slowly, and little by little becoming an uncontrollable obsession, the control he had before by being the authority figure in Noctis' life was not enough anymore. It paled in comparison to what Ignis was doing now. He craved more and he wanted more, but how to do this was difficult. Noctis was still oblivious of his feelings, and also his control over him. He was naive and trusted him without doubt. But Ignis, he couldn't stop himself from craving more and more. He wanted to make Noctis his, to be his everything like he was for Ignis.  
  
The next risk he took was by all means, something that he was going to either regret or truly enjoy. The next time he cooked for Noctis he added something extra to his dessert, something to help him sleep. He couldn't do this with Noctis awake, there was no way, he couldn't compromise his relationship with the prince, and he also couldn't risk Noctis telling anyone. Instead he waited for the prince to fall asleep, something that happened almost instantly after he moved from the table to the living room.  
  
Ignis checked to make sure Noctis was deep asleep first. He even opened his eyelids and flashed a light, getting no response at all. The prince was alseep in front of him, not only asleep but drugged enough not to wake up for around nine hours. And Ignis took his time picking up the prince and taking him to the bathroom. He took his time cleaning him in the shower, but he couldn't stop to admire him yet, not yet, that would have to wait a little bit longer, until Ignis was done and the prince was on his bed.  
  
It was only then that Ignis allowed his hands to travel over Noctis' chest, his fingers gently stroking the smooth skin and the soft nipples. He slowly pinched the two nubs in between his fingers, massaging the sensitive area until they became hard. Only then did he pinched on them again, and he pulled hard, enjoying the satisfaction he got from doing this to the prince. He wanted to be gentle, but the urge to do as he wished was winning, years of pinned frustration was finally being released and he couldn't help himself. He roughly pinched Noctis' nipples, digging his nails and pulling again before groping his chest. The prince was naked and at his disposal. He was all his right now, and he couldn't believe it had come to this, but it was true. It was really happening.

Ignis buried his face on Noctis' neck, biting and sucking on the skin there, marking the other as much as he could. One of his hands was slowly moving to Noctis' member, taking in the shape as he then moved to his balls and gently squeezed them, that made the prince wince in his sleep and Ignis risked it again. He squeezed harder and Noctis whimpered this time but his eyes were still closed. The reaction was lovely but Ignis moved his fingers lower then, letting them stroke the opening there. He allowed for a digit to gently probe against the entrance, nudging against it the tight ring of muscles before his whole hand gently stroke the skin there, moving in between Noctis' buttocks.  
  
The bottle of lube was put to use right away, Ignis was pouring a heavy amount on his fingers, ignoring how slippery and frustrating it was going to be to deal with later. He used to fingers right away, his patience wearing thin. The two fingers were hardly able to move, but little by little he was able to spread them apart, stretching out the virgin hole that was soon going to be filled by him. The idea along was truly all he needed before to cum, but now it was going to happen. He hissed in frustration and added a third finger, ignoring how Noctis let out a soft noise in his sleep, instead he thrust the fingers in and out, over and over, spreading them out as he did until Noctis' opening was twitching and lightly gaping.  
  
Ignis couldn't hold back then. It was enough, he stretched him enough and without anything else in his mind he freed his cock from his pants and pushed inside Noctis' ass. It was unbelievable, the prince was so tight, and so warm, and the lube was making it so very easy to slip inside of him. He was just begging to be taken like this, asking Ignis to fuck him until he couldn't walk anymore. And Ignis did. He couldn't control himself anymore, all of the years of self-control were gone, this is what he craved and truly wanted, this is all he ever needed. He was thrusting violently inside Noctis' willing hole, his hands keeping his legs spread open and against his chest.  
  
At some point he was leaning in, just inches away from Noctis' face and Ignis couldn't help himself but to lean in and take a kiss from the prince, a kiss that was soon deep and with Ignis tongue pushing inside Noctis' mouth in rhythm with his thrusts. It was perfect, everything was exactly as he imagined it. Noctis body had no comparison, Ignis couldn't believe before he was satisfied with his hand, there was no way he could go back to that after this, no way. He couldn't anymore, not after he was able to hold the prince like this, after his hands were tightly around his waist and his cock buried deep in his asshole.  
  
Ignis came and the relief he reached was something like he had never experienced before. It wasn't just release, it wasn't just a climax, it was as things should be. Everything was as it should be. And he couldn't help himself but to take pictures of the prince like this, his hair a mess and his neck and chest full of bruises and marks. The way his asshole was leaking cum and his cock was soft with his own release. Ignis had been so busy with his own pleasure, he hadn't even cared about how the prince was hard and also reached his own release, but it was something to be noted.  
  
Ignis forced himself to stand up, and he picked up the prince once more to clean him up again. He cleaned up the mess he made and dressed him up in a pair of clean pajama pants. The bruises and love bites had to go, along with the soreness the prince was for sure going to wake up with, an ointment infused with magic did the trick, leaving the prince looking good as new. He stole another kiss and then left the apartment, with a new found satisfaction.  
  
It didn't happen only once, although Ignis wasn't stupid to do it too often. He could only do this when Noctis looked tired enough to pass out right after dinner, otherwise he was afraid the other would suspect something was wrong. Ignis would prepare a meal like always, adding his extra ingredients for Noctis and watching him until he fell deep asleep.  
  
The second time he tried his luck with Noctis' mouth, his member easily thrusting in and out without much struggle. He only had to be careful not to choke him, but that was nothing to worry about as he would always cum on Noctis' face, and he always made sure to get as much as he could on his lips and thick eyelashes. This time he he also pushed Noctis' face against the bed, his hips in the air as he fucked him for the second time, and it felt even better than the first.  
  
Other times he felt more playful, and with the prince deep asleep and being easy to manhandle he was able to do as he pleased. He would fuck him in the living room, outside in the balcony, even the kitchen sometimes. And once in a while he would bring toys to use on him, stuffing him until Noctis' entrance couldn't stretch any further. Sometimes he would bend him over his lap when Noctis was being specially stubborn and wanted to hang out with Gladio and Prompto. He would bend him over and bring his hand down on his ass until the cheeks were red and bruised. Ignis would then spread open the sensitive skin fuck the abused hole until the prince had learned his 'lesson'.  
  
Noctis body was also becoming more sensitive, even with Ignis using the ointment and healing the prince every time, his body was reacting to his touches a lot faster, and at this point his ass didn't have to be stretched much, in fact with enough lube Ignis could push in without any issues. But he still enjoyed finger fucking the prince, he still enjoyed how he felt inside, and his fingers would brush against his prostate over and over, knowing fully well where it was by now and Noctis would cum and whimper.  
  
The wall of pictures that Ignis adored now for sure had new additions. A lot of new perverted photos that he just loved to see before going to bed. It was his hidden treasure still, and he couldn't remember sleeping this peaceful before. Everything was so much better now, and even when he was gone now he could watch what Noctis was doing the whole time. The one hidden camera in the bathroom was not the only one anymore.  
  
It wasn't like Ignis didn't think about putting a stop to his little, dirty secret. But at this point he was in so deep that he couldn't find a way out. There was no way he could go back to just being content with controlling Noctis' whole life, there was no way that masturbating in his room would make him cum anymore. No, he needed the prince himself, and Noctis' body was always so willing, so very inviting and warm. It was perfect and the way it felt against Ignis was right. Plus it was now his duty to satisfy the prince and his needs, he obviously loved what was being done to him after all.  
  
Ignis didn't find a logical reason to stop if he was very cautious and made sure to time himself right. It would be a shame to stop at this point. He didn't feel guilty as Noctis fell asleep on the couch once more, and he didn't feel wrong when he pulled down his pants and applied just enough lube before thrusting inside the willing hole. He didn't undress him, he didn't carry him anywhere. He fucked the prince against the couch, gripping his hips and bringing him closer and closer. He was being so rough with him, and to apologize he would bend over the prince and gently lick his opening, pushing his tongue against the sore muscle until Noctis would cum.  
  
It was as if he felt bad for being so very rough, but it was a necessity, so he could only apologize after. Even when he started to play with Noctis' cock, pushing his nail against the slit and soon enough a small stick with beads. He would squeeze his balls until the prince was whimpering non-stop and Ignis was almost sure he was going to wake up and he kind of wanted him to, he wanted him to wake him and see himself like this, being taken apart by Ignis just to beg for more. He wanted Noctis to want this as much as he did, and as he pushed his five fingers inside the other and stretched him to his limit, he just wanted Noctis to scream for more and to cry for more, to beg him for his cock like when he begged him for games.  
  
It was his touch that was making him cum, it was his touch that turned him into a wanting slut with a twitching hole full of cum. It was his fingers that turned his nipples into a sensitive nerve and it was his hand that knew how to play with his cock in ways that Noctis probably didn't even know how, after all the had never seen the prince masturbating. Not like Ignis was forced to do for so long to suppress his urges.  
  
It was also because of this information that he came up with a new plan. It pained him but he stopped playing with Noctis for a while, and he observed him through his computer monitor. He watched as the prince shifted and looked restless after the first week. Noctis was acting strange, and looking quite tired every day. He refused to talk to Ignis about it, and would blush when asked if anything was wrong. But Ignis kept a watchful eye on him, until one night Noctis was twisting and shifting on his bed. He looked so frustrated and eventually got up and Ignis had to smile when he noticed the prince was very, very hard.  
  
Noctis looked awkward and confused, he was touching himself like a virgin would, unknown to the fact that he was Ignis own person, fuck toy. He was stroking his member with shyness, his eyes closed as he did so. The hand looked stiffed and didn't know what it was doing, but Noctis kept going, trying to relieve the pressure, trying to just end the burning in his stomach, but he couldn't cum. He kept going and going and at some point was curling up in pain, whimpering and squirming as he tried to cum. He needed to cum, his cock hurt but it wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough at all, but he did eventually find release, but he looked unsatisfied and couldn't even find much pleasure in it.  
  
The prince kept doing this for a couple of nights. He looked so frustrated the whole time, and so lost. It almost made Ignis will break but he had to control himself. It was later on that he started to interrupt Noctis' activities. The prince was sexually frustrated beyond belief, sometimes he would come home after school and quickly run to his room to stroke himself, to find his half assed release. But Ignis would interrupt him every single time. He would call Noctis just before the prince could find release and Noctis knew better than to ignore his calls. Ignis would talk to him about important but also very unimportant matters. Trying to keep Noctis attention until his frustration grew bigger, until he couldn't find any sort of release.  
  
It lasted three weeks, three weeks and the prince looked so lost and stressed. So very ready to be used again. This time Ignis didn't call him, instead he quietly went inside Noctis' apartment. He could hear Noctis' making weak little noises, and it didn't take long for him to reach the prince's room. He stood there, watching as Noctis curled up on his bed with his cock in his hand, trying to find his release as he bit onto his pillow. He hadn't bother to take his uniform off, and was a mess.  
  
“Noctis.” Ignis voice had the prince quickly sitting up and covering himself with wide eyes. The blush on Noctis' face was red and he just looked beyond embarrassed.  
  
“I-ignis! I-I didn't know you were coming!-” Noctis' voice was weak, his hands pulling on the sweater of his uniform to hide his hard member. “W-why didn't you knock?”  
  
“I apologize for not calling you before coming, it slipped my mind. I just needed to deliver some documents. As for knocking, I just...I'm sorry Noct, I'll leave right away.” Ignis looked away, trying to show how sorry he was for intruding in this very personal time. He was about to turn and leave but didn't have the chance to do so.  
  
“N-no, wait...Iggy. I-I...I don't think I'm fine.” And Noctis looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him, his face was a bright red and he was shaking. “I...I asked Prompto about it b-but he said all I needed to do was g-get in the mood and find better porn. But, I just, it hurts, and I don't know what to do anymore.” Noctis truly looked desperate. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him.  
  
Ignis walked over to the prince, watching as Noctis looked away. He was still hiding his erection with his sweater. “Alright, show me.”  
  
“W-what?!” Noctis choked, almost crying with how ashamed he was.  
  
“Show me, how can I tell what's wrong if you don't show me.”  
  
Ignis words made sense, and Noctis couldn't find a reason to fight back. It hurt and he just wanted to know how to fix it. The prince lifted his shirt and sweater, showing the swollen member. He was ready to cum but no matter what he did, he just couldn't find any kind of satisfaction. He was about to hide himself again, but Ignis hand was already around the length of his cock, and he gave it a rough stroke while his thumb pressed against the slit in a way that was almost painful, it was almost as if Ignis waned to push his finger in there, but what surprised Noctis the most was that he was moaning. He was moaning so loud and arching against the touch, his half lidded eyes clouded with immediate pleasure. Whatever Ignis was doing was working so well, it felt so good, the pain in his cock was replaced with pleasure and before he knew it, Noctis was cumming against Ignis' hand, his lips trembling as he whimpered in pleasure.

It felt so good, so good. Noctis was melting against Ignis' touch and he was leaning in against him, resting his head on his chest as his hips slowly moved against the hand. He needed more, no, he wanted more.  
  
“Are you satisfied Noct?”  
  
And the prince shook his head, rubbing his lips together as he looked up at Ignis with need in his eyes. He wanted more, he wasn't sure what he wanted but he needed more of this. It wasn't anything like what Prompto told him it should be like, and he was far too embarrassed to ask Gladio about it, but Ignis knew what he was doing and there was no else he could trust more than Ignis.  
  
“I can do more if you wish, but it would have to be our secret. I doubt this would be seen as appropriate in between us.”  
  
“Y-yeah, I understand. I-I won't tell no one, just please. Please.”  
  
And Noctis was begging for him, begging like Ignis imagined so many times, like he wished for, for so many years. It was only fair to indulge himself in this, it was only fair for him to undress the prince until Noctis was willingly naked in front of him.  
  
“Just do as I say, okay. It seems like your highness just takes a bit more work to find pleasure.” Ignis was trying to be rational with Noctis, after all why would he doubt his word? He used the same lube he had used on Noctis before, and he pushed two of his fingers without a warning inside the twitching, and used hole. Noctis however was not used to this and jerked away by instinct, his eyes closed as he whimpered and shook his head. But then forced himself to stay still, as he needed to do what Ignis said.  
  
“W-what are you doing?”  
  
Ignis slowly spread his fingers open, watching Noctis' whole body tremble in pleasure, before he moaned and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. During all the years he took care of the prince, he made sure to skip any kind of sexual education class, as he didn't want the prince to even think of things like that, even less lose the naivety that made him so adorable. The over-sheltered life and Ignis having his way with him all the time, made the prince not even slightly curious towards sex even after Prompto bugged him about it, over all his friend just blamed it on Noctis' shyness and would always drop the subject.  
  
“Some people have special needs Noct, they take longer to find pleasure or find pleasure in other ways.” As if to make his point Ignis reached down with his other hand and gripped Noctis' balls, his hold tight and making the prince arch in slight pain but in the end all that Noctis could do was moan in pleasure, his body squirming as he thrust his hips against Ignis' hands.  
  
“I think you are a special case Noct...” Ignis nodded slowly and pushed a third finger. He missed doing this, he missed it so much. He couldn't believe he was able to last three weeks without being near Noctis like this. “It's called being a masochist.”  
  
“M-masochist?” Noctis bit the corner of his bottom lip, his knees rubbing together as his toes curled against the blanket.  
  
“Yes, someone that enjoys some pain with pleasure, but don't worry I won't tell anyone, and you shouldn't tell people either, okay?” Ignis waited for Noctis to nod at him, before pushing a fourth finger .  
  
“As my duty, I promise to take care of this as well. Don't worry Noct, just follow what I say.” And Ignis didn't wait for reassurance this time. He moved in between Noctis' legs, unzipping his pants and pulling his member out. He pushed the head against the entrance, remembering how well trained it was for his cock and without a second thought he thrust in. Noctis screamed in pleasure right away, his back arching as he closed his eyes. It was so different from when he was sleep, but Ignis found this so much better. He couldn't believe Nocti was this loud in bed when he was so quiet all the time.  
  
Noctis' body remember him well, it was so well trained and it welcomed him. The prince was a mess and he was having a dry orgasm just from having Ignis' cock inside of him. It was a beautiful sight. Noctis was clinging to him, thrusting his hips against Ignis' and nuzzling his face against his shoulder. Ignis was able to mark him as his leisure now, to bruise that perfect skin without having to worry about healing it. He bit Noctis' neck, and collarbone, then moved to his nipples and almost had to laugh at how the prince's shaky moans became hectic and his eyes were lost in pleasure. If he wanted he could make Noctis cum from just his nipples, but he wanted him to crave his cock, to want it buried deep inside of him until he couldn't stand it.  
  
Ignis kissed Noctis' soft lips, holding him close as he hit his prostate and roughly stroke his member, forcing the prince to cum right away. Noctis could do nothing but to moan against the kiss, his arms around Ignis' neck as he tried to pull him closer. Ignis didn't find his release until Noctis was melting against his arms, until he was barely hanging there and he could do nothing but to moan Ignis' name over and over.  
  
A new routine was set up then. Ignis found himself early in the morning in Noctis' apartment, and just like he had instructed the prince, he was already finger fucking himself and getting ready for Ignis. He was now able to fuck the prince before he went to school and would leave with his asshole full of his cum. And after school he would be waiting and Noctis would run to him and kiss him as he asked Ignis to fuck him again and again. But Ignis would play with Noctis, leaving him alone for hours with toys for the prince to play with while he was busy attending meetings, and he would spank the prince when he was bad and force him to swallow his cock until Noctis was choking with his cum.  
  
It was just how things were now, and everything truly had gone according to his calculations. Noctis didn't want to spend any time with Gladio and Prompto now and when he did Ignis would make sure to fuck him before hand and have him stuffed so he would remember who he belong too, so every step he would take he could feel a thick cock inside of him to remind him that he needed to be home with Ignis instead of anywhere else.  
  
And when Noctis was back home he would cling to him, nuzzle against him and kiss him silly. The prince was in love and Ignis couldn't help himself but to pull that pretty, body closer to him. He definitely succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> All I want is my vanilla bean frappuccino but I been stuck in this line for fifteen minutes now. Long enough to upload this fic but not get my damn sugar and milk.


End file.
